DejiKolon
by CafaKero
Summary: Esta es una historia alterna a Digi Charat Nyo!, pero esta vez basandose en la historia de Cristobal Colon, en donde Dejiko es una navegante que junto con sus amigas buscan nuevas tierras, espero que sea de su agrado. n n


Bueno es la primera vez que hago un Fan Fic de Digi Charat, ahora mi historia es una historia loca que se me ocurrio hace unos meses y decidi hacerlo, bueno espero que les guste.

**DEJI-KOLON**

Capitulo 1: Sere Deji-Kolon, nyo!

En esta historia, Dejiko, Puchiko y Gema, no iran sola sino los reyes del planeta Digi Charat tambien van con ellos con destino a la tierra, tambien van Rinna y Mike, ellos llegan a una isla desierta, en la cual deciden fundarlo como tierras suyas, uno dias depues Dejiko, Puchiko y Gema estaban por descansando.

Dejiko: (Bosteza) Pero que aburrido, no hay nada que hacer y mis padres que no hacen nada, nyo.  
Puchiko: Pues la verdad es que veo que en esta isla desierta, no hay nada para hacer, nyu.  
Dejiko: Pues hay que hacer algo, ya me estoy aburriendo, nyo (se desespera).  
Gema: Dejiko, por favor tranquilizate, gema.  
Dejiko: TU DESAPARECE DE AQUI, RAYOS VISUALES!  
Gema: No es justoooooo..... (lo mando a volar)  
Puchiko: Veo que esta muy molesta, nyu.  
Dejiko: Ya te dije que estoy aburrida, nyo.

Luego como no habia que hacer, se fueron a dar un paseo en eso Dejiko encuentra un libro viejo y algo roto, lo recoge y se pone a verlo.

Puchiko: Que dice el libro que encontraste, nyu.  
Dejiko: Pues es un libro que trata de un navegante llamado Cristobal Colon, que fue famoso ya que descubrio nuevas tierras para el pais que lo apoyo, el libro esta muy interesante, nyo.  
Puchiko: Pues si esta interesante, nyu.

Dejiko y Puchiko se sientan y se ponen a leer el libro, pero por otro lado alguien los espiaba, era Pyokola.

Pyokola: Pyooo! pero que estaran leyendo Dejiko que lo mira con tanta atencion, pyo (se voltea para hablar a su secuaces) escuchen, esta es nuestra oportunidad (pero solo estaba Ky) O_o pyo, pero y donde estan los otros 2? pyo.

Ky: Estan en el mar buscando algas marinas, recuerde que estamos juntando lo necesario para preparar la sopa, ya que sera nuestro almuerzo.  
Pyokola: Es verdad, ya me habia olvidado, pyo.

Mientras tanto Dejiko y Puchiko terminan de ver el libro.

Dejiko: *o* Puchiko se me ha ocurrido una genial idea, nyo.  
Puchiko: Y cual es tu idea, nyu.  
Dejiko: VAMOS A CONQUISTAR NUEVAS TIERRAS, COMO LO HIZO ESE TAL COLON, NYO  
Puchiko: Dejiko te encuentras bien? sabes lo que dices? nyu.  
Dejiko: Puchiko, esta es nuestra oportunidad para ya no aburrirnos aparte ayudare a mis padres con su extension de territorio, nyo.  
Puchiko: Bueno esta bien, de todos modos suena divertido, nyu.  
Dejiko: Vamos a buscar a Rinna y a Mike, nyo.

Y se fueron, mientras tanto.

Pyokola: Parece que Dejiko, se ira a buscar nuevas tierras, pues nosotros se lo impediremos, pyo.

En eso llegan Rik y Coo.

Rik: Señorita Pyokola, conseguimos algas marinas, suficiente para nuestra cena, aunque tambien encontre algunas conchas pegadas a las algas, so lo cocinamos bien sabran muy deliciosas.  
Ky: Estas seguro? son muy duros y la señorita Pyokola debe cuidar sus dientes.  
Rik: Bueno entonces lo quitamos uno por uno.  
Coo: Yo tambien traje muchas algas, aunque encontre este extraña criatura que tiene muchas patas (se electrocuta).  
Ky: Era una medusa, Coo, ten cuidado.  
Coo: o Gracias por avisar.  
Pyokola: Bueno, olvidemos eso, les queria decir que Dejiko piensa conquistar nuevas tierras y nosotros se lo impediremos, pyo.

Los 3 aceptan el plan de Pyokola, por otro lado Dejiko fue adonde sus padres a contarle sus ideas, ya trayendo a Rinna y Mike.

Rey: ja ja ja, hija mia, me parece una locura pero no es mala la idea.  
Reina: Me alegra mucho que nuestra hija este decidida a todo y por eso tu padre y yo autorizamos los viajes.  
Dejiko: Muchas gracias, primero quiero pedir 3 esqueletos y...  
Mike: (Interrumpe a Dejiko) Dejiko espera, y que haremos con 3 esqueletos? mya.  
Dejiko: Pues el libro dice asi, 3 calaveras, nyo.  
Mike: (Leyendo el libro) Dejiko, aqui dice 3 carabelas, mya.  
Dejiko: Ah perdon, no lo lei bien, perooo que cosa es carabela? nyo.  
Mike: Pues tengo entendido que son algo asi como barcos grandes en la cual puedes navegar adonde sea, mya.  
Dejiko: Entiendo, bueno entonces son esos 3 barcos que Mike ha dicho, aparte necesito algo de personas que nos acompañen, nyo.  
Rey: Bueno nuestro soldados iran contigo y de los 3 barcos, no te preocupes, los tendras, los mandare a construir.  
Reina: (Que tambien lee el libro que le paso Mike) aqui dice, Niña, Pinta y Santa Maria, son nombre de barcos o es una niña que pinta a una tal Santa Maria.  
Puchiko: Si quieren denme pintura y yo busco a una chcia qie se llame Santa Maria, nyu.  
Mike: No, son los nombres de los 3 barcos, mya.  
Dejiko: Bueno yo luego, le pondre sus nombre, bueno quiero decirle que tomaremos papeles cada uno, yo sere Cristobal Colon osea me llamare Deji-Kolon, Puchiko, hara de Rodrigo de Triana, Mike, sera uno d elos hermanos Pinzon, Rinna que esta durmiendo sera el otro hermano Pinzon y ustedes sera los Reyes Catolicos.  
Reina: Pero que creativa es mi hija, pero estas segura que Rinna tambien ira, lo veo que sigue durmiendo.  
Dejiko: Claro que ira, Rinna despierta, nyo.

Entonces Rinna se despierta, luego de un profundo sueño.

Rinna: Buenos dias, paso algo importante, myu.  
Dejiko: Rinna, deja holgazanear, no olvides que prometistes ir con nosotros en nuestro viaje, nyo.  
Rinna: Es verdad, lo olvide, le prometi que iria con ustedes, myu.  
Dejiko: Vaya por fin te acordaste nyo.

Aparece gema.

Gema: perdon que interrumpa, pero los reyes me han llamado, gema.  
Rey; Asi, es ordena a nuestros soldados, que construyan 3 barcos.  
Gema: Pero con que madera, lo haremos, en esta isla, no hay muchas palmeras, gema.  
Rey: Haganlo con lo que sea, con tal qie sea madera.  
Gema: Como usted orden su majestad, gema. (se va).  
Dejiko: Muchas gracias, les prometo que descubrire nuevas tierras y de alli les anunciare, nyo.

Pero lo que no sabian es que Pyokola y su banda los estaba espiando.

Pyokola: escuchen bien, como ya dije antes arruinaremos los planes de Dejiko y las tierras que descubra, nosotros los tomaremos, pyo.  
Rik: Es una idea estupenda, Señorita Pyokola.  
Ky: No hay dida que usted es un genio señorita.  
Coo: Quisiera sugerir algo, la otra vez lei que existian los piratas, son villanos de los mares, entonces tomemos el papel de piratas.  
Pyokola: Que buena idea Coo, entonces seremos malvados piratas, yo sere la malvada capitana Pyokola, pyo.  
Los 3: *o* Como usted diga, señorita.

Mas tarde, Dejiko y los demas estan en la playa.

Dejiko: Dentro de poco comenzara nuestra gran aventura, uniremos nuestra fuerzas y descubriremos nuevas tierras, nyo.  
Los demas: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Gema: (Interrumpe) Pero saben exactamente adonde a que tierras iremos? Gema

Pasa un silencio momentaneo.

Dejiko: Tenias que malograr todo Gema, no tengo ni la mas minima idea, nyo. T_T  
Puchiko: Eso debistes pensarlo antes, nyu.  
Mike: No me importa, lucharemos contra cualquier clase de peligro, mya.  
Rinna: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Que aventuras les espera a Dejiko y los demas.

Continuara....


End file.
